Little Lip Tricks
by cracked-out
Summary: You don't have to just watch. Dean/Carter/Jaimie threesome with established Dean/Carter. Explicit het and slash. Spoilers for K-town and Ice. On LiveJournal under a different pen name. Somewhat AU--futurefic after Ice, before O.I.S.


**Little Lip Tricks**

**by cracked-out**

Summary: "You don't have to just watch".

Warnings/Notes: Slight spoilers for Ice and K-town. Somewhat AU--this is futurefic that doesn't take into account anything past Ice. Dean/Carter/Jaimie threesome with established Dean/Carter. Explicit het, explicit slash. This is on LiveJournal under a different pseudonym, so if you see it there, it's not plagarized.

Dean's watching Carter pour another round of Scotch for the three of them. They've already gone through the tail end of the tequila. Carter's not trying to push for anything more than bare-bones details, and Dean's grateful for that. He's not up to talking about what went wrong, and he doesn't think Jaimie is either. He's sure his body language is telling Carter more than words ever could. After being his boss for this long and more than that for almost a year, Carter's fluent in reading all Dean's subtle signs. Neither of them know Jaimie that well, but Dean was there for _some_ of the reasons she's slamming back the booze.

Jaimie had already set up an introduction to one of her favorite snitches for Dean. When they arrived for the meet, the first sign of trouble was the unlocked apartment door. The second was the body lying in a pool of blood, with "Whore" written on the wall. Dean agrees with Jaimie that the psycho ex is good for it. He even asked Carter to keep track of the investigation for her. It's been almost a week, and the cops still haven't found any proof. And during that week, Dean overheard an argument that sounded a lot like a final breakup with Scott.

Dean had a pretty lousy week too. He had to shoot a guy who'd been treating him like a protege. He'd met his family, played with their dog, learned about how his daughter's made honor roll and his son was just named an all-state defensive back, and just generally been invited into their life. The shot felt like a betrayal, even though it wasn't fatal. He knew the business side of Giovanni Marcone was ruthless enough to make him a legitimate target, but the look in his eyes when he collapsed with Dean's bullet in him was way too much like Tivnan's for his comfort.

Ty's gone home already to unwind with Melissa. He wasn't in as deep as they were this time, just as a support deal.

Dean's drunk enough by now to do something he'd never normally do with an audience. Nothing X-rated by a long shot, but reaching over and messing up Carter's hair is definitely more personal than he ever gets when someone else can see. They're usually damn careful about public displays of affection, considering they're both guys and he technically works for Carter. When they'd been together long enough to know this was serious, they'd _told_ Jaimie and Ty about them, but knowing and seeing are two very different things.

He's expecting Jaimie to react negatively, either from the guy-guy factor, the boss factor, or the factor that him and her fucked back when. He's surprised when all that's in her eyes is amusement. And a little trace of heat, which shocks the hell out of him. _And_ kind of turns him on. It's damn good with Carter--he's got no complaints there. But every now and then, he misses things about being with a woman. He's not sure, but he thinks Carter maybe does, too. He's not about to go fuck around on Carter to get them, but he's wondering a little about maybe putting a girl between them. It'd have to be someone they can really trust, though. And it'd have to be someone who's cool with them being together, and doesn't expect more than a good time out of it.

Jaimie's reaction makes him wonder. And look over at Carter to see if he's picked up that subtle hint too. Carter smiles just a little and dips his head just enough for Dean to tell that he has. Carter's the one to raise the ante--he stares at Dean for a long moment and moves his head to indicate Dean should be sitting on the floor by him. Dean hasn't survived this long without being able to read those kind of cues, so he gets up off the couch and insinuates himself between Carter's legs, facing Jaimie. Carter starts rubbing the back of his neck and down to his shoulders, sliding his hands underneath the collar of Dean's T-shirt. It feels just as good as it always does--Carter's working out knots Dean didn't even realize were there. Dean's practically purring by the time Carter starts scratching his head with his fingernails. He's been totally conditioned by that, because it's almost always a prelude to sex. Something about the almost-ticklish sensation invariably sends shock waves straight to his dick.

And it's working its usual magic. He can feel himself starting to get hard even after all the booze, and the tight jeans he's wearing aren't going to hide his reaction to Carter's hands very much longer if he keeps that up. He looks over at Jaimie to see that the little trace of heat has flared up to something that looks a lot like full-fledged arousal. When Carter starts running his free hand up and down his chest, flicking his nipples through his shirt on both trips, he can't help making a little noise. Jaimie's the one who's smiling now, lazy and just a little wicked. She's the one who breaks the silence, too. "Do I get free gay porn as a distraction from this shitty assignment or something? For not doing anything all that major yet, you two are putting out a hell of a lot of heat."

Dean twists his head around to look at Carter. All he sees there is yes, and he takes a huge chance and says, "You don't have to just watch." He breathes a sigh of relief that Carter hasn't stopped what he's doing at that--hell, he's got one hand under the bottom of Dean's shirt and one almost but not quite on his dick, and he's drawing slow patterns with both of them. Dean's all the way hard by now, and when he leans back, he can tell Carter's plenty turned on too. He can feel Carter's erection, and he can hear the little telltale changes in his breathing.

Jaimie looks a little shocked at Dean's proposition, but she also looks like that's something she wants to try. "What do you guys want to do, exactly? I know you're together, I'm not going to mess with that. Long as I can forget for a little while, I'm probably going to be cool with it."

Carter finally says something, and Dean inhales sharply at _what_ he says. "You cool with me going down on you? Because I'd really like to."

Dean adds his two cents to that. "If he eats pussy half as good as he sucks cock, you aren't going to be able to remember your damn _name_. I'd say yes to that if I was you. Me, I just want you to get me off. Don't really care too much how. Bonus points for more than a handjob, though."

"I'll _fuck_ you if Carter's cool with it, you've got condoms, and I can watch you going down on him after or during me getting mine. I think we'd probably better pull the sofa bed out first, though." Jaimie looks a little embarrassed at that.

Carter opens the middle drawer of the desk and rummages around for a moment. He pulls out the supplies that Dean stashed there after the last time they had sex in the loft and tosses a string of condomsand a bottle of lube on the side table. "Dean, you think you can handle watching both of us come first?" Dean's got a little delayed gratification kink. As long as he gets to come, he kind of likes it sometimes if he has to wait--the orgasm's more intense that way. He just nods at Carter's question.

Jaimie gets up and starts throwing cushions off the couch. Dean helps her move the coffee table out of the way when she gets through with that. He's really glad there's still sheets on the bed when they finally get it unfolded. They all look at each other for a long moment, like they want a final chance to make sure everybody's on the same page here. And then they start pulling off their clothes as fast as they can. Dean makes it first, but mostly because he was going commando today and had shoes he could just toe off. Carter's second. They both look over at Jaimie, who's down to a barely-there black lace front-closure bra and matching thong. Carter tells her, "Leave that on. It'll be fun teasing you through it, and I'd like to tear that thong off once you get turned on enough that you don't want it on any more."

Dean leans back against the couch. He sits down, legs spread, and pulls Jaimie up between them until her back is resting against his chest.

Carter climbs on the end, using his hands to spread Jaimie's legs further. Once they're far apart enough that he's comfortable, he runs his hands up her thighs slow, licking her through the lace. He's using it to add just a little extra friction, and he can tell Jaimie's appreciating it--she's getting wetter by the second, and when Dean reaches around and starts playing with her nipples, the little sounds she starts making are enough to get both of _them_ turned on. He can feel Dean's eyes on him almost like a caress. Jaimie's got hers closed, probably to heighten the sensation.

He decides 'enough's enough' about the fabric and slides both hands under the elastic at the sides. He pulls sharply to break it. When it falls off her, he just buries his face deeper and speeds up what he's doing a little more. He teases her, flicking his tongue over her clit. She's flat-out moaning now, and when he starts to suck, he looks up quickly to see that Dean's licking her neck and opening her bra. That little extra touch must have been enough to push her over the edge, because he _feels_ her coming. He doesn't give her a chance to come down, just keeps doing what he's doing. And it doesn't look like Dean's stopping, either. She said she wanted to forget for a little while--he's not stopping until she says to. He's not even sure how many times she's come by the time she finally tells him she can't take any more, but he's turned on enough that having Dean suck him off sounds _damn_ good.

They've been together long enough for Dean to have developed a nice collection of tricks. He doesn't think they'll be needed this time, though. He's too hot at the moment to have much in the way of stamina.

Dean eases his way out from behind Jaimie and pulls her up a little as he moves off the bed, letting her collapse backwards into the cushion. Carter lies down on his back. He knows Dean likes to be on top when he's going down--says he doesn't like the out-of-control feeling if he isn't. Carter's fine with that--it's not his favorite position either, for the same reason. Neither of them have much of a position preference when it comes to actual fucking--they've tried just about all of the standard ones, and they tend to just go with whatever sounds the best at the time.

Neither of them much care who's topping, either, most of the time. Dean likes getting fucked any time, but he _really _likes it when he's just got home. He likes the reminder of who he really is--Dean Bendis, cop, and Carter Shaw's down to the bone. He'd worry about how much he enjoys knowing he belongs to Carter if it didn't make him so damn hot thinking about it. And it's not like Carter doesn't belong to him in certain ways. He seriously doubts Carter lets just anybody fuck him, for one. Dean was surprised as hell the first time Carter handed him the condom and lube.

Dean starts teasing Carter when he's lying between his legs. He's slowly licking his way up his inner thigh, biting down when he's almost at his hip. Dean hopes he leaves a mark. He may be Carter's, but Carter's _his_, too, and he wants his body to show that. Dean _finally_ wraps his mouth around the head of Carter's dick, but he's teasing him even now, not going down any farther than that yet. Carter tries to buck up, but Dean's got his hands on Carter's hips now and he just uses them to hold him down.

Dean takes that as a cue--he starts blowing Carter in earnest now. He's not bothering to pull out the bag of tricks this time. He's just sucking hard as he bobs his head and adding a little extra sensation with his tongue. He can tell Carter's getting close, but one of the things their time together's taught him is how to swallow without choking. He hasn't been giving much thought to their audience, but he takes a quick look over at Jaimie now. She looks enthralled with what she's seeing, so no problems there.

Dean decides to pull out _one_ trick that he knows Carter really likes. He rubs one finger a little bit behind Carter's balls, trying to find that spot from the outside. He's not sure he actually found it, but just the suggestion pushes Carter over the edge with an incoherent stream of noise. Dean just keeps swallowing him down until Carter finally motions him to stop. When Dean looks up at Carter, he's got a cocky little grin on his face. _And _a diamond-cutter of a hard-on. Carter reaches over to hand Jaimie a condom and tells her, "I want to see you ride him hard and put him away wet."

Jaimie's answering smile tells them she has no problem whatsoever with _that_ plan as she rolls the condom on Dean. This time, it's Dean lying down and Carter wrapping his arms around Jaimie from the back, his legs over Dean's. Jaimie's setting a teasingly slow pace. When Dean tries to speed it up, Carter just looks at him and says, "You can dish it out, but you can't take it?" while he uses one hand to play with Jaimie's nipples and the other with her clit. And okay, he might have a point there.

"_Damn_, Carter, that feels too damn good," Jaimie's voice is husky, like she's having to force the words out.

Apparently Carter's got good hands when it comes to women, too, which doesn't surprise Dean considering what they do to _him_ on a regular basis.

Dean's relieved when Jaimie picks up the pace. Carter puts the hand that was on her nipples on her hip, and Dean puts his hand over it and interlaces their fingers. They're using both their hands to add even more force to her movements. They shift her just a little bit, changing the angle slightly. Jaimie's making those same little noises that she was when Carter was going down on her now, so it's obviously working for her. Dean snaps his hips up hard, trying to make her come before he does. Because he's really not sure how much more he can stand, and he's got a rep at stake here. Either that or what Carter's doing to her is enough to do the trick as she damn near screams and clamps down on Dean so hard it almost hurts. Three hard thrusts later, Dean's making his own noises as he lets go of every last bit of control and comes for what seems like hours. He's still feeling the aftershocks as Carter helps them untangle themselves, and Carter pulling the condom off him only prolongs them.

He looks up at Carter once his brain is in something resembling working order and sees that Carter's half-hard. Dean's not up to anything too complicated yet, so he makes an executive decision that jacking him off sounds good. Jaimie looks fucked out enough that she's not in any shape to ask what she'd like to watch, and he's pretty sure Carter just wants to come and isn't too picky _how_. Carter likes fingers sometimes, so Dean catches his eye and looks down at his left hand, wiggling his fingers just a little. Carter follows his look and nods, and Dean reaches for the lube. No point in using spit if they've got something better handy, after all. Dean slicks the fingers on his left hand up thoroughly and puts just enough to keep the gun calluses from rubbing uncomfortably on his right.

They've done this often enough that Dean starts out with two fingers. Another time, he might tease Carter more, but he doubts it'd be appreciated right now. He scissors them, making sure to brush Carter's prostate every so often. He's jacking Carter off quick and hard. When he gets one more finger in, Carter's doing his best to get them deeper, and Dean's getting turned on all over again.

Enough that he wants to step this up a notch. Carter's normally okay with whatever, as long as he gets off, but very little about this situation is normal and he's not taking any chances here. "I want to fuck you. You okay with that? If you're not, you want to fuck _me_?"

Jaimie's finally come down enough to respond. "I'd like to see that, either way."

"You pretty much did the prep work already--so put it to good use." Carter's got that little grin going that always gets Dean hot, no matter how inappropriate the situation.

Jaimie rips a condom packet open and hands it to Dean. He's grateful, because trying to open one with slicked-up fingers is easier said than done and tearing it open with your teeth doesn't always work that well either. He puts it on quickly and smears some extra lube on for good measure. He wouldn't always ask this, either, but he does now. "Which way?"

Carter doesn't answer verbally, just lies back and spreads his bent knees. Dean wishes they had a real pillow here right now--it'd make this a little easier. He pulls Carter's legs apart a little farther and tips his hips up before he starts working his way in. He's taking it easy right now, because as soon as he's in all the way, he intends to use every last bit of energy he's got left to make Carter's brains leak out through his ears. He's done it before, after all.

Once he's buried balls-deep in Carter, he pulls almost all the way out slow. And then he slams back in, fast and hard. He's trying to change his angle enough to pound Carter's sweet spot, and after a couple tries, Carter starts making noises that sound a lot like _yeah, right there, harder_. He smiles triumphantly and shifts into double-time. The dazed look on Carter's face right now is damn near enough to get him to come by itself. He's tempted to see if he can get Carter to beg, but he's not feeling _quite_ that evil right now. Especially since he'd probably have to slow down to do it.

Dean balances himself carefully on one hand. He wraps the other around Carter's dick and starts jacking him, using the same rhythm he's fucking him with. Carter was pretty close already, and it's not that long before he comes all over Dean's hand. Dean thought Carter looked dazed before--he was a MENSA candidate compared to what he looks like right now. Dean's got no incentive to hold on now and _plenty_ of incentive to come. If he lasted thirty seconds past Carter, he'd be amazed. He collapses on Carter, totally drained from an orgasm that practically fought its way out.

He finally looks over at Jaimie, who's looking back at him almost fondly. She laughs a little and says, "That was a hell of a lot of fun. If you guys ever want a third again, keep me in mind, okay?" She gets up, pulls her clothes back on and adds, "And Carter, _you_ owe me a Victoria's Secret thong for busting mine, fun as it was at the time."

Carter finally opens his eyes long enough to smile back at her. "You'll definitely be on the short list. Will a gift card do?" He pauses for a moment, then asks, "Are you going to be okay to drive home? I don't need you busted for a DUI or getting in an accident."

Jaimie just nods as she walks out the door.

They've got nothing planned for tomorrow, so Ty is almost certainly not going to show up. And Dean is really not up to moving right now after doing his best to fuck Carter stupid. He makes himself get up long enough to lock the door, though. Carter isn't moving at all. Dean just lies down next to him, shoving him over enough to avoid the worst of the wet spot. They're not _quite_ cuddling, but they're not too far from it, either.

Dean knows even this isn't going to change what Carter is to him. This was a nice little detour and one he might not mind taking again, but Carter's the one he wants for the long haul. He didn't change years of thinking he was straight just for a buddy fuck. Carter's burned his mark too deep for him to ever be the same man he was before they started.

Fin


End file.
